


热潮期

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 很多私设，不要较真后续：安慰物





	热潮期

**Author's Note:**

> 很多私设，不要较真  
> 后续：安慰物

黄暴车系列·热潮期

 

你想给我制造的痛苦只是你对我爱情的证明。  
——小仲马《茶花女》

这次的任务有点棘手。神盾局那边的人像是疯狗一样咬着他们不放。Steve只能战略撤回。原本是他殿后的，却被突然被派出的winter soldier截住了后面穷追不舍的神盾特工。虽然最后他没有受伤，但winter soldier却被击中了腹部。  
“我记得我说过，”Steve拉起一个看管人员的头发，然后毫不留情地将他的头掼到了水泥墙上。一声闷响，站在后面的其他人都不由自主地打了个寒颤。站在最前面的几个主要负责人冷汗已经悄悄浸湿了后背。  
“现在他不用出任务。”他没什么表情，但语气非常严肃，这对于他来说确实是一件比任务还要重要的事情。他不允许他的Bucky发生任何意外。  
尤其现在的Bucky热潮期还很不稳定。  
Steve一想到他的Bucky会在任务期间突然进入热潮期，他就无法抑制住自己内心的愤怒和恐惧。  
他痛恨一切的不可控。尤其这种不可控还出现在他最在乎的人身上。  
想想看，一个干净的，强悍的，连信息素都带着迷人的硝烟味的Omega，如果出现在战场上，冷峻的脸上染上鲜血的猩红，映着他冰冷的绿眼睛，就像是被捧在红丝绒上的猫眼石。  
这样上乘的，美味的Omega如果出现在战场上。  
挤满了alpha的战场上。  
Steve忍不住喉咙发紧。  
他转过身去。面向着面前的这十几个人。这些人，有些是他的Bucky的机械臂维修师，有些是安保人员，有些是专门负责监测Bucky活动和记忆恢复情况的记录人员。  
而他身后则是他们的领队。专门负责保存冬兵启动手册的负责人。  
Steve摇了摇头。他长相英俊，成熟麦田一样的金发，大海一样蔚蓝的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和紧紧抿着的嘴唇。紧皱的眉宇让他显得禁欲而庄严。这个男人耀眼得就像是大天使长。  
然后他拔出了别在腰后的枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对前方。  
他前面原来沉默的十来个人瞬间就沸腾了起来。  
“不……不是我们的错！”有人大声解释了起来，声音满满的都是恐惧和无措，声音高而尖锐，几近扭曲。  
“是他，是冬兵自己跑出去的！我们……我们也没有办法！”  
“他知道了你出任务的消息！”  
“还有撤退！你的频道变成了忙音……”  
Steve紧皱的眉头微微舒开了。  
他的Bucky在担心他。  
他忍不住轻轻扬起唇角，手里的枪也因为被这个念头取悦到了而慢慢放下了。  
“然后你们就让他出去了了？”Steve虽然字里行间还有责怪，但语气却缓和了不少。工作人员却还是大气不敢出一口，生怕这个看似良善的男人下一瞬就把他们逐个点名送下地狱。如果他们的回答不能让他满意……  
这可是有前车之鉴的。  
“谁说的口令？”  
有一个人慢慢抬起了手，指了指Steve身后那个失去了意识的男人。  
“很好。”Steve轻轻说道。  
下一瞬，空旷的地下室里发出一声巨响。  
硝烟味和血腥味混杂着让人忍不住想要呕吐。  
“我希望没有下次。”Steve点了点头，收起了还有余热的手枪。  
红色的液体慢慢流动着，混杂着地上厚厚的灰尘，蜿蜒成了一个怪诞的符号。  
以儆效尤是最好的警告方式。毕竟没有人愿意用自己的生命开玩笑。  
Steve满意地看到前面这十来个人噤若寒蝉地点头。便离开了地下室。  
很快这里就会被清理干净，血液会和灰尘一起被水冲洗掉，变回灰色的干净的地面。像是什么都没有发生过。  
这种事情不经常上演。但如果有什么牵扯到冬兵的事情，这个空旷却隔音效果出奇地好的地下室利用率就会高许多。  
直到Steve走了之后。这十来个人才终于松了口气。他们看着Steve离开的方向，眼睛里面有恐惧，仇恨，难以置信……  
这真的是之前一直代表着国家精神的美国队长吗？  
“冬兵……”有一个男人突然开口了，他声音是那么小，甚至还颤抖着，但在这死寂的地下室里却像是惊雷一般的刺耳。  
他似乎也被吓到了，瑟缩了一下。周围的人茫然无措地对视了一下，眼睛里都是被死亡洗礼之后的麻木。  
“冬兵好像要发情了。”  
这个人是冬兵身体素质的监测员。他手里的一个仪器嘀嘀作响，里面复杂的曲线有一条横线突然飙高。  
“怪不得……他会走得那么早。”  
另一个男人用手背擦了擦汗，他的手还在不受控制地颤抖着。  
冬兵。  
九头蛇的财产。而如今更像是Steve·Rogers的私人财产。  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“Kobik。”Steve快走到Bucky房间的时候，看到kobik一个人闷闷不乐地站在走廊转角的地方。  
“Steve！”kobit听到有人叫她，抬起头就看到了Steve站在她面前。她对Steve印象不错，但亲近程度远不如Bucky。虽然这个男人是她复活的，但她却下意识地想要跟这个男人保持距离。不过最近她试着让自己亲近这个男人，毕竟这个男人似乎是Bucky十分在乎的人。  
她最喜欢Bucky了。  
“kobik不去看看Bucky吗？”Steve摸了摸女孩柔软的发顶，银白的头发被手巧的Bucky扎成了双马尾，这让这个不同寻常的女孩看起来有了几分这个年龄孩子该有的俏皮和可爱。他知道Bucky将这个女孩视若己出，所以他并不阻止这个女孩亲近他的Bucky。  
这是他的宽容。  
而且他在Bucky与这个女孩的相处方式中，看到了Bucky作为一个Omega才拥有的本能。这种对于孩子的喜爱和照顾。  
他愿意先让这个女孩作为Bucky对自己Omega性别认知的楔子。  
Kobik摇了摇头。“Bucky不允许任何人进去。我也不可以。”  
女孩皱了皱鼻子，显得有些不开心。  
“不过Bucky的房间真的太香了，我靠近一点就觉得有些晕乎乎的。”  
Steve偷偷弯了弯唇角。  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
冬兵的信息素是什么味道呢？  
大概有雪的冰冷，冬的凛冽，北风的刺骨。他身上有着成为冬兵之后的雪松的气息，只是擦肩而过都能感到霜雪的味道。他拥有的或许不只是味道，可能用感觉来形容更为确切。他的信息素很淡，但这不过是有意为之。  
他平时的内敛只是为了必要时候的爆发。没有抑郁剂的冬兵像是一朵怒放的玫瑰，一朵沾着初露的蔷薇。你看到的是瑰丽的色彩，并为之目眩神迷。  
当他摘下面罩，换下黑色的制服，没人能够不为这个男人倾倒。  
他是被深藏的美酒。橡木桶封锁住了全部香味。只等待着某个alpha能够亲自打开这个冷漠的Omega，用他的能力让这个Omega重新溢出甜香。  
九头蛇的目的昭然若揭。他们都希望用这个上乘的Omega来完成一些难以完成的任务。比如说，必须由一个Omega来完成的任务。  
“所以，Bucky，”Steve赞叹一般地亲吻着Bucky的腿侧，这个男人终日藏在面具和全副武装的制服下，皮肤白得像是甜美的奶油。  
“你有被操过吗？”  
没有回应。  
七十年来都没有被断过抑郁剂的男人，被断了药。  
能够压抑住一个超级士兵发情的抑郁剂药力有多强？冬兵甚至能够在服用抑郁剂之后在热潮期继续出任务，并且成功狙杀了三名目标。  
但这也就说明了副作用有多大。  
强悍如同冬兵，也逃离不了Omega本性。  
不管他的钢铁手臂在平日里有多强悍，现在对于无力的他来说也不过是累赘。不管他有多高超的格斗技巧，如今抬一抬手指都比他平日用手指玩弄刀片更难上千百倍。  
他像是一滩烂泥，或者一条被甩上岸的鱼，又或许是一个被断了毒品的瘾君子。  
他像渴望活下去一样渴望着alpha的阴茎。  
但他没有任何力气，只能躺在床上任人摆布。一个小时前他能够起身把懵懂无知的kobik赶出去并将门上锁设定口令已经用尽了他所有力气。  
如今他只是一个普通的Omega。  
Steve撑在他的上方，饶有兴趣地看着无助的童年好友。  
“告诉我，Buck。”Steve慢悠悠地说着，分开了bucky汗津津的双腿，他还沾染着硝烟味道的制服裤蹭得Bucky的皮肤发红。  
冬日战士，Bucky·Barnes正在无法逆转地向一个纯粹的Omega转化着。  
Bucky灰绿的眼睛缓慢地转动着，最后终于将目光锁定在Steve雕塑一样漂亮的脸上。  
哦，一个强壮的alpha。  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。  
这个下意识地动作勾得Steve心里直发痒。于是他毫不犹豫地倾身上前，给了这个沉浸在热潮期中的Omega一个强势的亲吻。充满了挑衅意味，夹杂着情色，依恋，渴求意味，带着枪战后的硝烟味和杀戮后的血腥味的信息素。  
强壮的alpha。Bucky半睁着眼睛笨拙地回吻着。  
后穴难耐地流出了透明的液体。  
衣服早就已经不知道被他甩到哪里去了。在这个alpha进来之前他就已经抚慰过自己一次。像是这样自欺欺人就能对抗山倒似的热潮期一样。  
但这不过是徒劳无功。  
阴茎高潮怎么能够满足一个发情的Omega？只有粗大的，灼热的，可怖的阴茎，狠狠地操进他渴求的，淫荡的，流着水的后穴，将他毫不留情地钉在床上，用alpha的阴茎填满他空虚的后穴，用结锁住他，让他无处可逃，直到能够让他怀上宝宝的精液全部灌入他饥渴的子宫。  
热潮期才能够像一头饱餐后的野兽那样温顺地退回他的牢笼。  
而现在，野兽的饥饿正在无情地撕咬着他的四肢百骸。  
Steve用手掌去感受这个Omega流畅的肌肉线条。每一寸皮肤都完美得让他爱不释手。直到他摸到腰侧。  
“疼吗？”Steve亲吻那一圈绷带。浓浓的药水味几乎要掩盖住了这个Omega美味的信息素味道。这是贯穿伤。Steve隐隐嗅到Bucky的血液的味道在刺鼻的药水味下缓缓流动着。像是一条色彩艳丽的蛇悄悄吐出猩红的信子。  
他亲吻这个男人的腹部，亲吻他的伤口，引起男人轻微的挣扎。  
“嘘……”Steve不容置否地按住Omega乱动的双腿，他着迷地看着Omega挺立的阴茎，还有隐秘的后穴。热潮期的后穴淫荡地让人忍不住一再流连，透明的淫液已经湿透了床垫。Steve毫不怀疑他的Bucky能够完全吞下他的阴茎。  
滑溜溜的肠道已经做好了被侵犯爱抚的准备。  
“给我……”Bucky仰着头，漂亮的灰绿色眼睛里除了茫然，就是没有被满足到的渴求。他纤长的腿被驾到金发男人宽阔的肩上，而留着水的阴茎则被这个男人温热的口腔所抚慰着。  
“恩……”他的手指插入了Steve的金发里，他有些难耐地发出隐忍的哼声。还硬着的阴茎已经射不出什么来了，只能可怜地留着前列腺液，因为无法被更深地满足而疼痛着。  
Steve情色地顺着Bucky形状漂亮的阴茎上的青筋舔舐着，蔚蓝的眼睛用一种几近疯狂的渴望死死地盯住Bucky白皙的脖子，像是一头雄狮盯上了一只落单的小鹿。  
Steve用手抓着Bucky的腿抬起，猩红的舌头带着水光落在了Omega湿漉漉的阴茎，白皙的腿根，还有敏感的会阴上。  
Bucky发出一声似乎被扼住了喉咙一般的惊叫，Steve的舌头猝不及防地钻进了bucky饥渴的后穴里。  
“给我——”bucky再次发出了邀请，他轻轻摇晃着脑袋，半长的头发都被他的汗打湿了，一缕缕粘在他的脸上，让人产生一种错觉。  
这只是一个脆弱易碎的Omega。  
“别急。”Steve在Bucky的腿根落下了一个响亮的亲吻，留下了一个玫红的痕迹。但这仅仅只是开始。  
“我们还有很多时间。”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“过来。”  
Bucky侧了侧头，犹豫了一下，但还是慢慢地挪了过去。然后被捏住了脸，跟赤裸的金发男人交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。  
Steve一手玩弄着Bucky微微挺立的乳尖，一手捏了捏Bucky弧度圆润的臀部。Bucky轻轻哼了一声，不满地皱了皱眉，他微睁着眼，浓密的睫羽抖动着。Steve感觉到Bucky的气息明显加重了，滚烫的气息夹杂着香甜的信息素，他知道，Omega本能已经把这个冷酷的战士改造成了一枚甜美可口的糖果。  
而现在这枚糖果就被含在他的唇间。  
“好好照顾它，Bucky。”Steve引导着Bucky的手去摸他早已勃起了的阴茎。Bucky睁着一双漂亮的绿眼睛怔怔地看着自己的手握住了这个突突跳动着的大家伙。  
Alpha的阴茎。  
赞美上帝，感谢操蛋的Omega本能。  
Bucky毫不犹豫地压低了腰身去亲吻Steve怒张的阴茎。漂亮的蝴蝶骨因为他倾身的姿势而微微耸起，Steve感受到Bucky嘴唇的柔软和温度。  
Bucky轻轻亲吻了一下Steve充血的龟头，然后伸出猩红的舌头缓缓舔过粗长的茎身。Steve即使有四倍忍耐力，此刻也忍不住绷紧了腹部，忍住想要射精的冲动。  
这确实是一只妖精。像是在雪国里行走的妖精，专门吸取在风雪中迷路的男人的精气。  
Bucky用双手玩弄着这根即将要贯穿他的充满着alpha信息素的阴茎，用一种几近天真的淫荡姿态来舔弄Steve的龟头和茎身上的青筋。平时握惯了枪支匕首的手无师自通地取悦着alpha。Bucky突然抬眸，用一双勾人的绿眼睛看着紧紧皱着眉头的Steve。  
他似乎是笑了一下。  
然后他张开嘴给这个强忍着的alpha一个深喉。Steve的气息一下子就乱了，他的手强势地抓住了bucky柔软的棕发，本来想要把他拽起来，但他的手却下意识把bucky的头压得更低。Bucky剧烈收缩着的喉咙按压着勃发的阴茎，这让深陷情欲旋涡的alpha忍不住呼出了一口气，发出了赞叹一般的呻吟。  
Steve看不到Bucky的表情，但Bucky像是完全不用适应期一般就开始了给Steve口交，用他高热的口腔，灵巧的舌头老练地取悦着这个alpha，但当他抬眸的时候，眼睛里又是该死的天真和纯情，像是他不过是在舔弄一根好吃的冰棍一样。  
毫无自知的Omega。正是因为这种天真的，毫不掩饰的，赤裸裸的渴求，才更勾人，才更能够激起alpha的欲望。  
或许这就是为什么九头蛇将这个男人看作最珍贵的资产的原因。  
Steve轻轻撩起遮住了Bucky后颈的头发，那一小片皮肤光洁而诱人。这是获得这件武器，这份珍宝最简单，也是最粗暴的方式。  
标记。  
或许他真的需要感谢九头蛇。如果不是他们为了发挥出Bucky全部的作用而选择了让他成为一个无垢的干净的Omega，或许如今的Bucky漂亮的后颈就要被印上好几个不同的标记了。  
用他们下等的，劣质的，令人恶心的信息素，标记他珍贵如同女王皇冠上最美的绿祖母宝石的Omega。  
他怎么能够允许？  
于是他在醒来后第一件事就是找到他的Bucky。他不在乎现在的他是什么身份。他不在乎自己现在的立场到底是正是邪，他也不在乎现在他到底为谁服务。  
他只要他的Bucky。  
Steve拽着这个漂亮男人的头发，强迫他离开自己的阴茎。Bucky不满地挣扎了下，但最后还是松了口。亮晶晶的唾液将alpha的阴茎弄得湿漉漉的。  
“转过去。”Steve拍了拍Bucky的屁股，手感太好让他忍不住又捏了一把。  
Bucky哼哼着把自己的屁股往Steve的手上送，但却又挨了Steve不轻不重的一巴掌，这才听话地转了过去。  
Steve亲吻Bucky光洁的后颈，贞洁的味道勾引着这个alpha的利齿蠢蠢欲动。  
标记只有成结的时候才能真正标记成功。  
这个时候后背式是一个很好的选择。  
Steve抱住他的Bucky，一手则强势地压住这个男人的肩，强迫他压低上身，让他柔韧的腰身压成一种诱人的弧度，完美的性爱姿势。  
阴茎进入并不算是太困难。  
漫长的前戏和热潮的来势汹汹让这个平日里淡定冷漠的Omega早已湿了个透彻，尤其是他早已准备好了的小穴，淫液已经多到沾湿了Steve淡色的耻毛。  
“你看，我还没进入你你就已经那么湿了。”Steve叹了口气，手上的力度却没有松，反而更用力地压住Bucky的肩膀。  
“你说，我到底要把那些碰过你的人怎么办。”  
调教过你的，触碰过你的，吻过你玫瑰似的嘴唇的，嗅过你后颈幽香的。  
阴茎缓慢却不容置否地进入。硕大的龟头进入的时候遇到了小小地困难，感受到疼痛的Omega微微颤抖了起来，即使是接受过调教，但这种程度的侵犯对于一个未经人事的Omega来说还是有些过了。  
Steve只是抿了抿唇，松开了Bucky的肩膀，但下一瞬却握住了Omega柔韧的腰身，狠狠地用自己的怒张阴茎破开了Omega反复收缩着的穴肉。  
被迫承受的Omega无言地张大了嘴巴，似乎想要惊呼，但却被alpha接下来毫不留情地抽插逼出了一连串破碎的呻吟。  
“啊——恩……慢……慢点……”Bucky把头埋在臂弯里，腰被alpha毫不留情地掌控住，后穴在短短的时间内被操得充血泛红。他的声音带着小小地鼻音，与他信息素完全不符的绵软的声音透出一种带有情色意味的哭腔。  
Steve的回应则是把难耐扭动着的Omega拉了起来，粗长的阴茎一下子全部进入了Omega高热的后穴里，Bucky睁大了眼睛，想要惊叫却被Steve吻住了嘴唇。细碎的呻吟都被他们封存喉中。  
Steve用他的四倍力量将他的Omega双腿分开架在他的手臂上，让他的Omega能够更完整地吃下他的阴茎，用他炽热的，粗长的，青筋遍布的，优秀的alpha阴茎填满热潮期中饥渴难耐的Omega后穴。  
Bucky有些可怜地挂在Steve身上剧烈地耸动着，不知道是因为痛苦还是极度的快乐而眼含泪光，嘴唇被嗜血的alpha咬得有些红肿，他无措地看着自己的阴茎流着水贴着他的小腹，他一手揽住Steve的颈项，一手犹豫地，好奇地顺着他饥渴的阴茎往下探去。  
Steve亲吻着Bucky的颈侧，耳边都是Bucky沉重的呼吸和隐忍的呻吟。Bucky的手在触碰着他们相连的地方。Omega饥渴的小穴正在淫荡地吞吐着alpha硕大的阴茎。  
Steve坏心眼地挺腰，逼出了Bucky一声变了调的呻吟，他摸了过去，握住Bucky不安分的手，与他十指相扣压在床上。之后便是猛烈的进攻。  
Bucky只觉得眼前炸开了炫目的烟花，他觉得自己在旋转，色彩扭曲像是一副不知所云的画，他被卷了进去，染上了斑斓的色彩。他似乎要被溺亡，而现在操着他的男人则是唯一可以拯救他的浮木。  
Bucky的喉结动了动，被捏出指印的胸部剧烈起伏着，他有预感，有什么要到了。  
Steve的速度慢慢停了下来。他现在用一种温柔而缓慢的速度操着Bucky，像是在隔靴挠痒，快感像是流水一样潺潺流过Bucky的四肢百骸，却总是无法击中那个临界点，于是他只能难耐的扭动着，用自己的嘴唇去索吻，意乱情迷地胡乱地扭着腰，主动用自己的后穴去吞吃alpha的阴茎。而Steve却是不急，他扶着Bucky过分纤细的腰与他若即若离地接着吻。每次他离开的时候Bucky都会不满地追上来，用他漂亮的鼻梁依恋地蹭着alpha形状完美的下巴。  
几近是讨好的味道。  
Steve笑了笑，亲吻Omega的额角，然后扶着Omega让他敏感的后穴离开几近射精的阴茎。  
“要……”Bucky不满地闷哼了一声，迷糊的表情配合着湿漉漉的绿眼睛，像是被奸淫的不同人事的林间精灵。  
Steve有些可惜地叹了口气。可惜他看不到Bucky的模样，那该是怎样美好的风景……但没关系，完成标记后他们还有很多时间，多到足以让这个强悍的Omega为他怀上父姓Rogers的宝宝。  
“别急，”Steve不住地亲吻着Omega的后颈，语气轻柔地宛若哄孩子入眠。  
“我会给你，所有你想要的。”  
蔚蓝的眼睛意义不明地暗了暗。  
从此以后，无论是天堂还是地狱还是人间，你都无法逃离我的身边。  
已经准备多时的阴茎悍然再次进入Omega柔软的后穴，Bucky几乎是欣喜一般地发出一声喟叹，满足地倚在了alpha强壮的怀里。  
只是这次alpha似乎不仅仅只是为了操翻这个美味的Omega。  
“什么……”Bucky微微睁大了眼睛，后穴传出一种难以言喻的酸麻感，alpha的阴茎用一种奇异的角度找到了一个隐秘的入口。  
“你就要成为我的了……Bucky……”Steve抱住开始因为本能恐惧而挣扎着的Omega，然后毫不留情地挺腰将自己的阴茎送入那个窄小的入口里。  
粗长的alpha阴茎势不可挡地破开窄小的生殖腔，这里是男性Omega子宫的入口，也是alpha成结的接纳处，只有alpha在男性Omega的生殖腔内成结射精，AO之间的标记才能完整，Omega才能为给予标记的alpha生下强壮的，漂亮的宝宝。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
Bucky痛苦地喊叫出来，这是一种血肉分离的痛苦，这是每个Omega成为真正Omega必须经历的折磨，只有经历过破穴的痛苦，Omega才能更顺利地受孕，生下宝宝。  
而alpha阴茎的嵌入，也是一种血肉相融。  
淫液夹杂着淡淡的血流出后穴，在床单上留下了淡红的印记。  
Steve抱住因为破处而痛苦得颤抖的Bucky，不住地亲吻他的耳后，额角，但下身却毫不留情地侵犯着这个意外青涩的Omega。  
破开穴肉之后一切都要简单多了。  
猛烈的撞击还有沉重的喘息像是一曲最原始的交响曲。野性和本能支配的AO重复着他们祖先最原始的交配。Steve毫不怀疑他对Bucky的感情。他想要他，他也只想要他。无论是七十年前他们还是青年，他还是个小矮子的时候，还是后来注射了血清，成为美国队长的时候。  
他都想要这个男人。想要操他，想要弄哭他，想要标记他，让他成为自己私人的珍藏。他就是这样怀着不为人知的念头悄悄注视着他的童年好友，用渴求的目光毫不掩饰地舔舐着他好友漂亮的身体线条，湿漉漉的绿眼睛，弧度诱人的嘴唇。  
他是那么的渴求，却又是求而不得。  
在他没有能力的时候，他不敢追求。当他有了能力，他又不能追求。而在复生之后，他却又失去了他的Bucky。  
他狠狠地，毫不留情地侵犯着这个漂亮男人的后穴，愤恨地，渴求地，仰慕地，用尽全身力气将自己的alpha性征操进这个男人淫荡的后穴里。  
现在他终于无所畏惧了。什么精神，什么正义。  
他只要他的Bucky。  
他握紧了Bucky的腰，让气喘吁吁满脸通红的Omega难以逃脱，他的结开始变大，Bucky察觉到了危机，立刻开始不安地扭动着，想要逃离被结锁住的结局，但却被操红了眼的alpha悍然推倒在床上。Steve亲吻着Bucky散发着贞洁味道的后颈，很快了，这个地方就要烙上他的气息。  
利齿狠狠刺入Omega的后颈，Bucky无助地仰起头，却再也无法逃脱。同时深埋在后穴里的阴茎结也再次深入，卡在了Omega的生殖腔内。Alpha阴茎结毫不留情地填满了Omega脆弱幼嫩的生殖腔，在突突跳动了数下后终于完全锁住了Omega。  
Bucky不再动了。Steve松开了Bucky的后颈，一个齿印狰狞地印在了Omega的后颈处。  
Steve发出一声满足地喟叹。  
他开始射精了。  
Bucky的肩膀抖了抖，似乎发出了一声并不明显的啜泣。  
Steve俯身过去亲吻Bucky漂亮的蝴蝶骨，染着血迹的标记，还有明显得有些突兀的脊骨。  
“You are mine.”Steve抹去Omega眼角的泪痕，在Bucky失了神的绿眼睛上落下一个轻柔的亲吻。

 

END


End file.
